


In The End

by Hellosunshinemyoldfriend



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diego Hargreeves is a Good Brother, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Give the Hargreeves 10 minutes of peace, Good Sibling Allison Hargreeves, Good Sibling Number Five | The Boy, Good Sibling Vanya Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves is a Good Brother, Let Five Rest, No Incest, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Post-Season 2, They're all good siblings dammit, let them rest, no beta we die like ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellosunshinemyoldfriend/pseuds/Hellosunshinemyoldfriend
Summary: Post season 2. After running from the Sparrow Academy and passing out in an alleyway, Five wakes up in a motel room.'This,' He thinks. 'This must finally be Hell.'Six siblings.Two beds.1 pull out couch1 slightly moldy motel bathroomA lifetime of bickering.What could possibly go wrong?
Comments: 17
Kudos: 274





	1. You're Grounded Young Man

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Hey!
> 
> So I don't know what this is/ is going to be, or how long it'll go for. 
> 
> I'm thinking just an exploration of the siblings relationships, and maybe unpacking some details from season 2. Its pretty much just the TUA tag on Tumblr has been FILLING my head with all these little snippets of ideas for family bonding fics and dammit guys I'm a sucker for a good family bonding moment - Also totally open to suggestions. 
> 
> Oh! Also its not beta'd or edited so please ignore any mistakes.
> 
> Anyway - Enjoy!

  
  
It crept in slowly. The deep unsettling quiet.   
  
  
Its dark, always dark in the motel room Allison had rumored for them. They were trying to keep a low profile, so it had been decided to keep the curtains drawn at all time.   
  
  
The room was stifling, dull and almost painfully boring with its simple layout. A small, wooden table that wobbled when anything heaver than paper was sat on it, four dinged up chairs pushed in around it.   
  
There was a small bathroom off to the side, which wasn’t as disgusting as it could have been.  
  
The rest of the room was made up of the two queen sized beds, and a pull out sofa that had definitely seen better days.   
  
It wasn’t great, but it was safe, for the moment at least. Nobody had tracked them down yet, and it had a several days they’d been hiding there now.  
  
Attempting to plan their next step.  
  
They hadn’t strategised as much as Five would have liked to upon their hasty exit of what had previously been the Umbrella Academy. 

Five hadn’t waited around to see just how badly shit would hit the fan, especially after seeing Ben, alive and well.   
  
He knew it had hurt them all to see their brothers face, knowing he wasn’t really _their brother._ Their brother was gone, for good Vanya had said.   
  
So Five had run.   
  
He was in no shape to be teleporting, especially not with so many passengers, but since when had life ever cut him any breaks?   
  
So after they had blinked back into existence in grimy alleyway a few blocks over. Five only had time to turn to his siblings, eyes wide and glassy, and whisper ‘We screwed up.’ before his eyes rolled back into his head.   
  
The last thing he remembered was the sound of his siblings diving to catch him as he crumpled into a heap.   
  
The next thing he knew he was waking up wrapped warmly in the scratchy motel sheets, and a cool, damp washcloth was resting on his brow.   
  
‘Five?’ Klaus had whispered from where he was stretched out on top of the covers next to him. ‘How are you feeling bud?’   
  
‘Wha’?’ Five questioned, his tongue heavy in his dry mouth.  
  
‘You passed out.’   
  
Five rolled his eyes as annoyance boiled up at Klaus stating the obvious. 

‘Where are the others?’   
  
‘Diego’s in the shower.’ And now that he’d mentioned it, Five could here the sound of running water. It was just so hard to differentiate that from the thudding reverberating around his brain.

‘And the others went out for some supplies. Y’know, food, alcohol, clothes that aren’t covered in blood, sweat and God knows what else. They should be back soon, they’ve been gone awhile.’   
  
Five eyes cast over to the ancient alarm clock on the bedside table, widening in concern. It had been hours since they had arrived back in their timeline. Had his siblings been out “Getting Supplies” All this time? Surely Klaus and Diego wouldn’t be just sitting around this scummy motel waiting for hours.  
  
Klaus seemed to sense his concern. ‘Don’t worry little bro. They’ve only been gone for an hour or so the rest of the time we were patching each other up, and you know swapping details on all the 1960s going-ons.’ He looked at Five knowingly, and with a sigh Five let himself sink deeper into his blanket cocoon. Almost afraid to hear what his idiotic siblings had gotten up to.  
  
‘Yeah.’ Klaus continued nonchalantly. ‘ _Apparently_ you’ve had a hell of a fortnight. After Allison rumored us this here fine accommodation, we all started talking,’ He waved his hand around flippantly. The hello on his palm was waving at Five almost mockingly, he narrowed his eyes at it, irritation bubbling.  
  
‘Comparing notes if you will.’  
  
‘ **Klaus**.’ Five seethed.  
  
‘Any-who.’ Klaus continued, ignoring Five’s interruption. ‘It all came out. How you went straight from one apocalypse to another, how you got beaten up the those Swedish punks.’  
  
‘ _Diego_.’ Five muttered bitterly.   
  
‘Yup!’ Klaus agreed brightly. ‘And of course there’s the thing about the board of directors. And something about you fighting with yourself? Which personally I feel is more mine thing then your Fivey’ Five bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood.  
  
‘And something about you being crushed by a ton of bricks.’  
  
‘It **was not** a _ton_.’ Five argued, taking the bait Klaus had set up so craftily.   
  
‘So in conclusion.’ Klaus leveled Five with what he guessed was supposed to be a hard stare. ‘We have decided that you are grounded young man.’   
  
Five blinked up at Klaus dangerously.   
  
‘What?’ He said in a low, hard voice.  
  
‘Ha, just kidding.’ Klaus laughed easily, before falling slightly more serious as he lent down to look Five in the eye.   
  
‘Seriously though Five. Do you think you could maybe work on the whole communication thing?’   
  
A thousand responds bubbled to the forefront of Fives mind as his shoulders hunched defensively. What did they want from him? He had spent 45 years alone. Communication didn’t come easy to him.   
  
Klaus must have sensed the storm of emotion brewing because he reached out slowly to take Fives hand in his own.   
  
‘I’m not asking for your whole life story Five. Lord knows I’m not ready to share my dark parts with all of you, and we all know how I **love** to share. All I want, all anyone of us want, is for you to talk to us when you’re bleeding out in some serial killers attic, or concussed by an iron skillet during a fight in a 1963 farm house.’ His eyes traveled up to Fives forehead, and almost subconsciously Five reached up a hand to graze over the bandage that rested just below his hairline.   
  
‘Hmm’ Klaus hummed without prompt. ‘A nasty concussion, several cracked ribs, more bruises then I’ve ever seen on a _living_ person, and your two week old gunshot wound. Which really freaked Allison and Diego out by the way.’   
  
Klaus’ scolding was annoying and unnecessary. Didn’t his brother know that he was a grown ass man who would do what he wanted. But his voice was also low and oddly gently and at some point during his little lecture he had started running his long fingers through Fives dark hair, and despite his best intentions Five felt his eyes begin to grow heavy.   
  
They fell shut as the sound of a door creaking open sounded throughout the room.   
  
‘He still asleep?’ Diego whispered from somewhere to his left.  
  
‘He woke up for a bit, but I think he’s on his way back to napville now.’ Klaus said softly, his fingers still running through Fives hair, and dammit if sleep wasn’t pulling him back under.  
  
‘Did you tell him he’s grounded?’   
  
His brothers were just lucky he was too tired to stab them right now.

  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
  



	2. Rude Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little snippet of Five waking up with some fun concussion side effects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a cheeky little snippet while I try to decide where I'm taking this fic. I want to write but also my brain is empty hah

The next time Five woke up it was to the sound of raised voices.  
  
His entire body still ached deep down into his bones. And though he wanted nothing more then to just close his eyes and go back to sleep, he couldn’t. Not just because he had a timeline to fix but also because his siblings raised voices were quickly escalating to shouts.   
  
‘NO! No!, no. no. no!’ Klaus shouted. ‘I don’t wanna!’   
  
‘You **have** to Klaus!’ Luther argued back.  
  
‘But they’re mine.’ He objected dramatically. ‘I love them’   
  
‘Jesus Christ, Klaus just give him your fours.’ Allison sighed, in a long suffering way.   
  
‘Guys maybe we should just stop playing.’ Vanya interjected calmly.   
  
‘No.’ Diego objected stubbornly. ‘He’s the one who wanted to play go fish in the first place. He just doesn’t want to lose.’   
  
Five pulled himself to sit up with a groan, quickly drawing the rooms attention to himself. ‘Are you morons seriously fighting over a card game favored by children?’   
  
‘Well,’ Klaus began with a pout. ‘Luther and Diego are cheating!’   
  
Allison rolled her eyes as Luther and Diego sputtered protests and turned to rake an appraising eye over Fives prone form. ‘Sorry we woke you. How are you feeling?’   
  
Five knew that it came from a good place, but the second the words left Allison’s lips his siblings stopped bickering and reaching across the table to try and slap the playing cards out of each others hands, and instead fell silent as their eyes drifted over to stare at him.  
  
He knew it came from a good place. A caring place. In his heart he knew it was just because his siblings wanted to make sure he was okay.   
  
But the attention was too much. The quiet seemed to swallow the entire room as Five fidgeted uncomfortably under the spot light his brothers and sisters were shining on him.  
  
‘Five?’ Allison prompted after the silence stretched on just a little _too long.  
_  
‘I’m fine.’ He snapped.   
  
It probably would have sounded almost as intimidating as he had hoped too, if his body hadn’t betrayed him - The words coming out with a crack in his voice.  
  
He cringed internally, waiting for the mocking taunts about his teenage body, but they never came.   
  
Instead when he looked over at his siblings all he saw was concern. It was raw. Palpable. It shone out of their eyes, and stretched across their faces.   
  
The concern. The care. The _**love**_.  
  
It was too much.  
  
So he ran.  
  
Or more accurately, he tried to run. It was more instinctual then anything, blinking away from danger. Except of course this time the danger was just a conversation he wasn’t ready to have yet.  
  
As it turns out a concussion makes teleporting kind of difficult.   
  
Five is pretty sure he popped out of existence for a millisecond, but instead of landing outside the motel room door like he wanted to, he landed in a heavy heap on the ratty motel carpet right in front of his siblings.  
  
  
‘Five!’  
  
‘Jesus Five, are you okay?’   
  
‘What the hell man!’  
  
Five was only vaguely aware of the hands reaching out to him. His siblings were little more then hazy blurs.   
  
‘...Ouch.’ He muttered softly as felt hands slide beneath him and slowly lift him up. The world tilted on its axis as Luther carefully scooped him up. The room spun around for a brief nauseating minute, before blissfully everything went dark.   
  
  
  
‘...he’ll be okay?’  
  


‘..Not sure....’  
  


‘....Decent concussion.’   
  
  
  
The words swirled around and around in his head. It made him dizzy.   
  
Time fell away.   
  
That frightened him. Time couldn’t run away from him. Not again. He felt emotion bubble up in his chest at the thought. He wasn’t sure if he was awake or asleep. All he knew was the darkness. It enveloped him like a fog, and he put the little energy he had into fighting through it.

There was a faint ringing in his ears that seemed to circle around and around. He tried to follow it but it made him more and more nauseous the closer he seemed to get to it. If he had anything in his stomach he might have thrown up.   
  
He felt himself twitch at the thought. His stomach pulled and twisted.   
  
‘Shh...’ Gentle fingers ran through his hair. ‘You’re okay, Five.’  
  
He’d deny it later, but he lent into the hand. Desperate for contact. Desperate for anything to ground him in reality, away from the fog.   
  
‘Allison?’   
  
It was a whisper, not a whimper.   
  
‘Yeah Five, I’m here. We’re all here.’   
  
‘Good.’ He breathed softly, his eyes rolling back into his head.   
  
This time, though he knew they were nowhere near out of the woods, Five drifted off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.   
  
  
For the first time in over 45 years, he wasn’t alone. He still had lots of work to do, but for now he could rest. His siblings were together, and safe. For now, that was enough for him.


	3. Content with Contentment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare, flashback, panic attack? Big little brothers got your back.

As it turns out the combination of a concussion, exhaustion and several beatings – isn’t a good one. It was a fact Five was learning the hard way.   
  
He jolted to consciousness with a soft groan. Keeping his eyes tightly shut to avoid alerting his siblings to the fact that he had awoken.   
  
Every inch of him ached, but worst of all was the faint prickling in the back of his mind, the vague memory of his little breakdown in front of his siblings.   
  
Weakness.   
  
That’s what their father would call it. As much as it pained Five to admit, even to himself. He was inclined to agree with the old man. He had been weak, and stupid.   
  
His internal berating was interrupted by a soft snore right in his ear. It was only then Five realised he wasn’t alone in the bed.   
  
Carefully opening his eyes, he saw the room was dark, the only source of light the faint glow of the moon from behind the drawn curtains. The evidence of the moons continued existence causing a wave of relief to roll over his body.  
  
He was squished in-between Klaus and Diego on one of the rooms two queen sized beds.  
  
More accurately he was laying half on Diego (it was definitely **_not_** snuggling _)_ and Klaus was pressed right up against Five’s back, an arm loosely wrapped around both of his brothers.   
  
Slowly and carefully, as to not disturb his slumbering brothers, Five lifted his head to crane his neck around the room and check on his other siblings. _  
  
_ On the rooms other bed Allison and Vanya laid curled together in a similar position. Laying shoulder to shoulder with their arms intertwined. Vanya’s head resting on Allison’s shoulder.   
  
The sight made Five smile, and he turned his head to look over at Luther, who was laying sprawled out, taking up every inch of the pull out sofa on the other side of the room.  
  
For a long drawn out moment Five just watched them all breathing. It was what he had fought so hard for. His family was alive, and together.   
  
His breath hitched at the thought. The sparrow academy had been a very unexpected wrench thrown into his happily ever after. Sure at his family were together, and blissfully alive, but were they safe?   
  
The urge to investigate pulled roughly at Fives mind as he suddenly realised how much time had been wasted with his being unconscious.   
  
_Your weakness has once again put your siblings in danger._  
A voice that sounded unflinchingly like that of Reginald Hargreeves whispered in his mind.   
  
_You’re going to get them killed. **Again.  
  
**_ ‘No.’ Five whispered to himself, slumping back down into Diego’s embrace like a child who’d had a bad scare.   
  
_Pathetic_

 _  
Weak_  
  
 _Stupid  
  
Foolish little boy – You’re going to get them all killed. Why do you think you deserve to be happy?   
  
_Five was unaware of the harsh, shallow breaths that were tumbling out of his mouth. Too lost in the slow descent of fiery ash that was drifting over the room like snow.  
  
The hair on Fives neck prickled and he looked up at Diego’s face, only to his eyes open, wide and lifeless.   
  
The smell of smoke and decomposing flesh rose up in his nostrils and Five would have gagged if not for the fact he was too preoccupied trying desperately to take a deep breath.   
  
‘No.’   
  
Eyes clenched tightly shut against the sting of tears.   
  
‘No.’   
  
Shaking hands reached up to yank at his sleep tussled hair  
  
‘No.’  
  
It was happening again.   
  
The apocalypse.  
  
The world was ending and Five could not _breath._  
  
Then suddenly, through the fog, he heard it. A voice rough, but somehow equally gentle.  
  
‘It’s not real.’   
  
There was a hand softly rubbing circles on his back, and a scratchy sensation on the side of his face, beside his ear.  
  
‘Breath with me Five.’ A pause, ‘Like this, in.’ there was a deep exaggerated breath rising the chest beneath him so much that he felt himself rise with it.   
  
‘And out.’ The chest sunk down and so did Five. It made it easy to follow the breaths. His own body drawing in and out as it rose and fell.  
  
‘In’   
  
A pause.  
  
‘Out’  
  
They did it again, and again, and again. The room silence except for the soft sound of Five and Diego taking slow measured breaths together, and Klaus murmuring encouragingly beside them.  
  
‘That’s it Fivey. Good job.’ Klaus said after several long minutes as he stopped rubbing circles and instead started stroking back Five’s sweaty hair from his face.   
  
The ash and the smoke disappeared from the room as Five came back to himself. Too exhausted to even care that he was basically laying on top of Diego.   
  
‘Where’d you go man?’ Diego asked quietly.  
  
Five bristled with shame. ‘It doesn’t matter.’ He said sullenly.   
  
‘Of course it matters. You were about thirty seconds away from hyperventilating.’   
  
Klaus didn’t add anything more than a hum of agreement as he stopped stroking at Fives hair, instead letting his hand rest gently against the back of Fives neck.   
_  
You’re weak.  
  
_ The voice in his head taunted again. _  
  
You’re weak. You know it, and what’s worst is that your siblings know it.  
  
_ ‘Five, you can talk to us bro.’ Diego prompted.  
  
‘I’m fine.’  
  
A snort. ‘Bullshit man, if I know one thing it’s that none of us are fine.’   
  
‘I’m definitely not.’ Klaus added. ‘I’m hella messed up. Like super-duper messed up. Between Dad and the ghosts and Nam’ and you know, the whole end of the world thing of course – But what can you do? Right? We go on, because we have to, and this time everything sucks a little bit less, because this time, we’re going onwards together.’  
  
He squeezed the back of Five’s neck lightly. ‘All of us. You’re not alone anymore Five.’   
  
Five took another deep breath.   
  
In…  
  
….Out…  
  
…In…  
  
…..Out…  
  
‘The apocalypse.’ He whispered. ‘That’s where I go. What I see. It’s the apocalypse. The end of everything. Hell on earth, and I’m stuck there again, alone.’   
  
Diego’s arm tightens around him just a little bit and Klaus shimmies himself right up into the embrace.   
  
‘You’re not alone anymore Five.’   
  
It was warm nestled in-between his brothers, and Five’s eyes began to flutter shut against his will.   
  
‘I don’t know what’s going to happen, and I can’t change what has happened, but you’re not alone Five. Not anymore.’   
  
His eyes fell shut. 

  
‘Never again.’

  
  
….In… 

  
…Out…

  
..In…

  
…Out…

  
It wasn’t peace. He knew that was out of his reach, at least for now, but in this moment, he was content. 

  
…In…  
  


….Out….  
  
  
  
 _  
  
  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnd I'm marking this as complete. Might come back to it but I've been struggling for concepts and just general motivation if I'm being honest - I sit down to write and suddenly I forget how words work fun times for someone who wants to be an author lol Anyway if you've stuck around for this mediocre fic thanks very much! Hopefully I'm back with something actually half decent soon.


End file.
